I Was Made For You
by Kriistii-G29
Summary: El siempre soñó con un matrimonio feliz, pero ahora renuncia a ese  sueño, por estar con ella. B&B One-Shot. Mala para los summarys, Mejor entren y disfruten


**Hola de nuevo! aqui estoy con una nueva historia de Bones. Para empezar tengo que aclarar que con esta historia tengo mucho tiempo, la empeze antes de publicar mi primera historia, pero siempre estuvo en mi libreta y nunca tenia tiempo de pasarla a la computadora, pero al fin pude. y aqui esta. Espero que la disfruten. **

Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencinado pertenecen a la cadena televisiva Fox Broadcasting. Basado en la serie televisiva Bones, creado por Hart Hanson y todo su grupo de productores; basados en los libros de Kathy Reichs

* * *

><p><em>All of these lines across my face<em>

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true...I was made for you_

**_::The Story – Brandi Carlile:: _**

La noche comenzaba a caer en D.C., en un departamento de tantos, a través de las cortinas a medio cerrar se colaba la poca luz naranja que irradiaba el sol ocultándose por el horizonte. La alfombra de la sala se encontraba ocupada por el torso de una mujer que mantenía sus piernas arriba del sofá. Los ojos azules de la mujer revelaba la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

Sumergida en ellos, regularmente soltaba un largo y sentimental suspiro. La Antropóloga forense Dra. Temperance Brennan, rara vez se ponía a analizar y razonar los sucesos en su vida, pero una extraña sensación la orillaba a estar en esta situación, desde hace 3 días se sentía asi, después de la cena que había organizado en su casa con todos los amigos del laboratorio.

Flashback

_-Y bien Booth ¿cómo te sientes? – Hodgins le cuestionaba a Booth después de algunas copas. _

_-Nervioso, es lo único que puedo decir, pero creo que es lo normal, estoy por dar un gran paso en mi vida – o eso creía Booth, había algo más debajo de sus nervios, algo que no quería aceptar. _

_- Claro que deben de ser los nervios, pero claro que yo no te puedo decir que se siente antes de casarse – respondió Hodgins con una sonrisa en su cara. _

_- Nos casamos en la cárcel con 5 minutos de anticipación, ni siquiera habíamos entrado con el pensamiento de volver a ser pareja, y salimos como marido y mujer. – Interrumpió Ángela a su marido y completo la frase. _

_Brennan se levanto con la excusa de ir por otra copa de vino, pero realmente la conversación que se tenía en ese momento le resultaba bastante incómoda. Sin haber pensado bien en sus pensamientos había organizado la cena con motivo de la próxima boda entre Booth y su nueva novia Hannah. _

_Volteo la mirada hacia la sala con la botella en la mano, y se quedo mirando la escena que presentaban sus invitados. Todos reina, cada uno con su pareja, Cam y Paul comentaban que no tardaba mucho en ponerle fecha a su propia boda. Booth abrazaba tan protectora y cariñosamente a Hannah, periódicamente se volteaban a ver sonriendo y se daban inocentes besos en los labios del otro. _

_Volteo a mirar la tarja de los platos sucios y dejo la botella en la barra, no podía mas con esto era demasiado doloroso para ella. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente para tranquilizarse. Limpio una pequeña lagrima que corría por su mejilla. _

_-Dra. Brennan – Cam le llamo por la espalda, haciendo voltear a Brennan – Nosotros ya nos vamos, Paul tiene una cesárea mañana temprano y Michelle tiene escuela mañana._

_-Claro Cam, muchas gracias por haber venido – Brennan se despidió de la pequeña familia y los acompaño hasta la puerta. _

_EL llanto de el pequeño Michael interrumpió la plática de los últimos cuatro invitados._

_-Cariño, creo que es hora que nosotros también nos vayamos – Ángela se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la habitación para ir por el pequeño Michael. Hodgins se levanto y comenzó a juntar las copas vacías que se encontraban en la mesa._

_-Hodgins, déjalas ahí, en un momento yo le ayudo a Bones a juntar todo – Dijo Booth mientras se levantaba del sillón, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente a Hannah. _

_Ángela llegaba a la sala con el pequeño de 8 meses en brazos y Hodgins detrás de ella con la pañalera colgando de su hombro._

_-Cariño, nos vamos –dijo Ángela mientras Brennan la acompañaba a la puerta – te ha quedado deliciosa la cena._

_-Creo que me iré con ustedes – dijo Hannah, mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a Booth – ¿Me pueden dejar en mi departamento de paso? – volteo refiriéndose a Hodgins y Ángela._

–_Claro no hay problema – respondió Hodgins después de despedirse de Brennan – nunca decepciona su comida Dr. B._

_-Pero no es necesario, yo te puedo llevar – Alegaba Booth – solo le ayudo a Bones a limpiar un poco y nos vamos, no tardara mucho. _

_Hannah se acerco al oído de Booth para poder susurrarle unas palabras. – Creo que es mejor que te quedes a hablar con Temperance, es tu mejor amiga – termino dándole otro beso en la mejilla y Booth le respondía con una sonrisa. _

_La científica veía desde el marco de la puerta la pequeña escena, a Booth se le veía feliz era algo que no se podía ocultar, pero tenía algo más en su mirada y Brennan no le pasaba desapercibido "deben ser los nervios, es lo único que tiene" se repetía en su mente. _

_Hannah pasó a su lado y se despidió de la doctora. _

–_Temperance te encargo que llegue sano y salvo a su departamento._

–_No dejaría que Booth manejara con un alto contenido de alcohol en su sistema que pudiera inhibir sus reflejos a la hora de conducir, lo que podría terminar en un accidente. – respondió Brennan de manera científica, como siempre. _

–_Lo sé Temperance, Lo sé – Lauren le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y Brennan cerrara detrás de ella la puerta. _

_Los compañeros comenzaron a juntar platos, servilletas, copas y cubiertos de la mesa_

–_Tal parece que solo somos tú y yo Bones, Booth tomaba unos cuantos platos del comedor – Como en los viejos tiempos – Le dedico una sonrisa a la antropóloga. _

–_Como en los viejos tiempos – Brennan recogía las servilletas sin voltear la vista hacia Booth - ¿Eres Feliz?_

_-¿Qué? – La pregunta de la antropóloga lo sobresalto, nunca espero que Brennan le preguntara algo asi –Si Bones, creo que soy feliz._

– _¿crees o estás seguro de que eres feliz? - Brennan al fin había levantado la vista y miraba fijamente a Booth. _

–_Bones – Booth se acerco a ella tomando la barbilla de la doctora entres sus dedos, levantándola para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos – estás conmigo, justo a mi lado, Claro que soy feliz. Tengo un hijo al cual amo y me ama, por supuesto que soy feliz. Estoy a punto de casarme, soy feliz._

–_Eso era todo lo que tenía que saber – Brennan se alejo de Booth sin dejar tiempo a que el agente dijera algo más._

_Fin flashback_

Y si realmente eso era lo único que necesitaba saber, la doctora no se interpondría en la felicidad de su compañero. Como bien dicen "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", tiempo atrás se dio cuenta que realmente tenía un compañero cuando lo vio tirado en su departamento con la puerta del refrigerador encima de él, inconsciente.

Se dio cuenta que tenía un amigo cuando estando ella encerrada y enterrada en su auto creyó que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver. Asi, demasiados momentos erran los que habían pasados juntos, momentos que hicieron que valorara su amistad cada vez mas.

Él era el único que sabía quien realmente era ella, no dudaba que el daría la vida por ella y ella la daría por él. Él le había enseñado el lado humano de la vida, la amistad, el compañerismo, el amor… ¿El amor? Si también el amor, por que como el alguna vez le había dicho que había mas de un tipo de familia del mismo modo había mas de un tipo de amor, familiar, entre amigos y amantes.

Y ahora que sentía que nuevamente lo perdía, que se alejaba de ella y que las cosas ya no serian como "en los viejos tiempos…" se dio cuenta que lo amaba que era el único hombre en su vida que había encontrado la forma de entrar a su corazón poco a poco y sin que ella se diera cuenta. Estando alejada de Él, ella se sentía incompleta, y ahora al fin lo entendía todo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el se casaba mañana y no había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de eso. Él era feliz y eso era suficiente para ella. ¿Qué mejor cosa que ver a la persona que amas Feliz? No importaba como había llegado a ese resultado, el Sexy agente del FBI era feliz y era lo único que importaba.

La luz de la luna era la que ahora se colaba entre las cortinas, iluminando medianamente el rostro de la antropóloga que mostraba como una lagrima que rodaba por la comisura de sus ojos y se perdía en la alfombra en la cual estaba acostada.

Todo este acumulo de pensamientos era la razón por la cual Temperance Brennan rara vez analizaba los acontecimientos de su vida, desde que había conocido a Booth no solo pensaba como una mujer de ciencia, ahora los sentimientos tenían un papel bastante importante a la hora de analizar todos los hechos en su vida.

Se levanto del suelo, tenía que ir a dormir un poco, por la mañana empezaría la cuenta regresiva para que todo en su vida cambiara y nada fuera como antes. Camino lentamente, sin ánimos, arrastrando los pies hacia su recamara, cuando unos golpes en la puerta la detuvieron. Se quedo parada en medio del pasillo intentando no hacer ruido, tal vez lograría que quien fuere que estuviera tocando se fuera.

El sonido de unos nudillos chocando con la madera de la puerta de su departamento se volvió a escuchar. No le quedo más opción que abrir la puerta, tal vez era una emergencia. Con un suspiro abrió la puerta de madera de su departamento. Se quedó sorprendida por la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ella

-_No te he dicho mil veces que mires antes por la mirilla- _ le sonrió el agente mientras, él solo se invitaba a entrar. La cara de Brennan lo decía todo, estaba perpleja, era la última persona que pensaba pudiera llegar a su departamento.

-_Lo hice, mire por mirilla –_ fue lo único que su boca y cerebro fueron capaces de articular.

_-Mentira Bones, no lo hiciste, si lo hubieras hecho, no estarías tan sorprendida de verme. – _No podía decir nada en contra de ese argumento, no había echado una mirada por la mirilla, La concia tan bien, que a veces lo odiaba.

-_Pero… Booth… - _no podía articular bien la frase - ¿Qué_ haces aquí? - _Booth salía de la cocina con una cerveza en mano

-_Puedo preguntar ¿por qué solo tienes una cerveza en el refrigerador? – _Intento Booth distraerla de la pregunta que antes había formulado la doctora – _nunca tomas sola._

_-Booth no te vayas por la tangente, te hice una pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? – _Booth la tomo de la mona y la guió al sofá, que hasta hace unos momentos ella había ocupado. Se sentaron frente a frente. Booth dio un largo trago a la cerveza.

-_Necesito hablar contigo –_ finalmente hablo Booth rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el departamento.

-_Te escucho – _le respondía Brennan - _ Sabes que siempre que quieras hablar estoy aquí –_ Brennan poso su mano arriba de la del agente, que descansaba sobre la rodilla de este. Booth miro ese sencillo gesto, lleno de amor y amistad, inhalo fuerte; tenía que decirle todo. Era ahora o nunca.

-_Bones, no me casare mañana - _ asi, sin más aviso, las palabras salieron de su boca. Brennan por su parte abrió sus ojos, estaba más sorprendida que antes, oculto la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en su cara.

-_¿Pero que ha sucedió? –_ no podía, no debía demostrar felicidad alguna, Booth ante todo era su mejor amigo y seguramente estaba sufriendo.

-_Le dije a Hannah que no podía casarme con ella –_ Booth no mostraba sentimiento alguno de arrepentimiento o sufrimiento, simplemente tranquilidad. –_ Después de que me preguntaras si era feliz, en la noche no pude dormir, le estuve dando demasiadas vueltas en mi cabeza a esa pregunta, y me di cuaenta que era feiz, pero no completamente feliz. _

Booth se acerco a Bones y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Brennan no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, no asimilaba el peso de las palabras de Booth y era incapaz de reaccionar.

_-Hannah lo entendió muy bien, ella también sabía que no debíamos casarnos, esta esperando a que yo me diera cuenta o esperaría hasta el último minuto para cancelar la boda. Bones, tu y yo nos pertenecemos y debemos estar juntos. Tú me cocones mejor que nadie, todas las historias de mi vida, de donde he estado y a donde quiero llegar solo tu las conoces. -_ Brennan lentamente comenzaba a entender a donde iban todas las palabras que salina de la boca de Booth, en las últimas horas había deseado que este momento sucediera, pero nunca en como reaccionaria - _ Todas esa historias solo serian recuerdos, no serian historias si no tuviera a nadie a quien contárselas. Gracias a Dios te tengo a ti. _

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Brennan, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Booth estaba dejando un matrimonio feliz por ella, solo por ella. Booth subió sus mano para limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de porcelana de la antropóloga.

-_Tengo cicatrices por salvarte, tu tienes cicatrices por salvarme. Nuestra historia, todo lo que somos, es solo nuestro, solo de nosotros. Porque aun cuando me siento vencido, estas ahí conmigo y me haces sentir como la persona más importante de esta vida, de tu vida. –_ señalo con el dedo hacia el pecho de la doctora, indicando el corazón.

-_Booth tu siempre serás…. –_ El dedo de Booth interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir "_importante en mi vida"_

_- Lo se Bones, pero déjame terminar - _ Booth levantó la barbilla de la antropóloga para poder verla a los ojos, ella simplemente asiento con la cabeza y apretando fuertemente los labios. - _ yo lo sabia desde el principio, desde la primera conferencia en que te vi, tu eras la persona con la que puedo pasar 30, 40 o 50 años de mi vida -_ Booth inhalo profundo y termino su discurso con: -_ Bones, yo fui hecho para ti _

Las lagrimas habían llegado nuevamente a los ojos de la Doctora nadie le habia dicho algo asi, ni siquiera Sully con el cual estaba dispuesta a dejar su vida en DC. Y tal y como Booth en ese momento le habia dicho, "todo pasa eventualmente", al fin todo estaba pasando. Levanto sus manos y tomo el rostro de Booth y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue besarlo terna y calmadametne, unbesoo lleno de amor. No existía mejor respuesta que una acción que mostrara todo lo que sentía. Al separars lo único que fue capaz de susurrarle fue:

-_Booth, yo también fui hecha para ti._

* * *

><p><strong>y bien ¿que les parecio? Reviews son bine recibidos y se agradecen de todo corazon. <strong>


End file.
